


Date Night, Revisited

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Happy Siblings Day!, M/M, Vergil finally finds a way to shut Dante up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: "You know..I realize we're twins, but I barely know anything about you.."Vergil halted in his humming, shifting from one foot to the other."Shit.." Dante growled to himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was Sibling's Day, he had it circled on the calendar that he kept in his bedside drawer, and he thought about how he wanted to celebrate.The first time in 24 years that he finally had his brother..and he didn't know what to do.Vergil hadn't looked up from his book. But there were no growls or quick-witted quips. So far, so good.Just when Dante was going to take back his words, Vergil spoke.Looking up from the book, Vergil lightly hummed. "..pardon me, brother..I've been.." he paused, choosing his next words carefully, "..absent for the past twenty years or so.."Dante almost flinched. There wasn't any sugarcoating it. It was the God's honest truth, and it stung no matter how sweetly Vergil tried to say it.Instead, with a shrug of indifference, Dante continued, "Then maybe it's time I get to know you."
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 63
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Date Night, Revisited

On a warm day in April, Dante watched Vergil as the elder walked around the agency. He didn't say much, they didn't speak much beyond casual morning greetings or what the other wanted for dinner, and at nights, the two would retreat to their respective rooms for sleep.

It made Dante restless, that the person he wanted back in his life for so long was nothing more than a stranger to him, the distance in years so long. And yet, it's the little things that Vergil does that speaks volumes, that reminds him of when they were children.

Dante sat on the couch, just watching him, eyes roving up and down that body; one that hadn't aged, one that was beautiful and pristine and angelic, long limbs and toned muscles, smooth skin and flowing hair, calloused hands as he holds Yamato in his hands, as his body flows in each kata and breath, each fluid movement; he's gorgeous, and Dante can't take his eyes off of him.

Vergil knows he's being watched.

A devil knows when a predator is in his space.

Over his shoulder, he can feel Dante's eyes boring into his back, eyes trailing down the delicate curvature of his spine, to his hips, to his neck. It makes him smile into his book, hiding his lips in the pages.

Even now, little brother wants attention. As if the ravages of time between them haven't changed a thing.

Later that day, Dante watched as Vergil walked into the kitchenette, eyes set on the pots and pans in the drawers.

A new book was in his hands, a recipe book that was given to him by Kyrie, with special notes because according to Nero, she always makes too much; it would be perfect for days worth of leftovers.

Dante watched as Vergil paced around the kitchen, foot tapping against the floors in contemplative thought, humming as he flipped the pages, looking for the right dinner. Dante smiled in thoughtfulness. If Vergil is putting this much thought into dinner..

That's when he realized..he still didn't know anything about his twin, and that he needed to know. Needed to know everything, from the sounds he made when he slept, if he snored, what's his favorite color, does he prefer sunny days or rainy, who's his favorite artist; music or art..

How would he feel in his arms, would be blush when he came in for a kiss..

Vergil was looking into his book, but he could feel Dante's gaze.

Before he could speak, Dante began,

"You know..I realize we're twins, but I barely know anything about you.."

Vergil halted in his humming, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Shit.." Dante growled to himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. It was Sibling's Day, he had it circled on the calendar that he kept in his bedside drawer, and he thought about how he wanted to celebrate.

The first time in 24 years that he finally had his brother..and he didn't know what to do.

Vergil hadn't looked up from his book. But there were no growls or quick-witted quips. So far, so good.

Just when Dante was going to take back his words, Vergil spoke.

Looking up from the book, Vergil lightly hummed. "..pardon me, brother..I've been.." he paused, choosing his next words carefully, "..absent for the past twenty years or so.."

Dante almost flinched. There wasn't any sugarcoating it. It was the God's honest truth, and it stung no matter how sweetly Vergil tried to say it.

Instead, with a shrug of indifference, Dante continued, "Then maybe it's time I get to know you."

He began walking towards the kitchenette, hand dragging on the kitchen stand, by the spices.

"Let me take you out to dinner..we can-"

Vergil's eyes looked into his, icicles narrowing into piercing knives. His eyebrow perks up in near curiously.

It made him flinch. A chill down his spine. "Oh my god.." he inwardly whispered.

A breath of silence is between them, until Vergil speaks, "Are you..asking me on a d-"

"...Yeah? I guess? A date?" Dante scratched the back of his head, words caught in his throat, hand quivering. He's incredibly nervous and it's showing, his hands tremble along with his voice that's suddenly stuttering. He's shuffling before he even knows it, and Vergil's silence is all the answer he needs.

"F-forget it..I was foolish to-"

"Foolishness, Dante.." but there is a tone of affection in those barbed words. He's smiling behind his book, hiding the tilt of his lips.

Evil big brother! He just wanted to watch little brother squirm!

"Very well.." he simply says, returning to his book.

And it's those two little words that could make even a devil blush, feeling like he's floating in the air, on the softest clouds, and suddenly, he's got hundreds of domestic scenarios in his head; spaghetti and pizza dates with Vergil, dancing under the moonlight, laying on his lap as he reads stories to him under the blanket, playing in playgrounds, kissing under trees..

Dante smiles goofily, his entire face a blushing red.

"I-I'll pick you up at eight.."

Vergil raises an amused eyebrow.

"But Dante, we live together.." Of course, they skipped the whole courting and dating and jumped straight to moving in together, but a look of amusement crosses Vergil's eyes and he can't deny how cute his little brother is being right now. That and he was planning on courting his twin himself, but he wanted to see if Dante would break first.

He figured he could play along..

"Ok..I will see you at eight..and please..do be on time, little brother..if you plan on getting us the best seat the house.."

Immediately, Vergil slammed his book over his face, giving away his plan. that he had planned to ask Dante on a date, that he planned to reserve the table facing the tail end of Redgrave's sunset and when the constellations of Castor and Pollux were most visible in the sky.

Dante let out a chuckle, watching as rare fluster washed over his twin. Vergil turned to Dante, hiding his face, as Dante rose up from the couch, going up the stairs to get ready for his date.

Immediately, he closed his door, flopping on the bed as he whooped and cheered and kicked his feet in joy. He could kiss the ground, pray to god, fly in the air, anything to show his joy that he was going on a date with Vergil. He knew it would be just wonderful..

He ran around the upstairs, taking a shower, shaving with shaking hands, cutting his face just a bit-of course, they healed immediately, then went back to his bedroom after grooming, taking out many different shirts and pants, looking for the perfect outfit. After ten minutes of modeling in front of the mirror, tossing garments around the room, he settled on a red button down and black pants, along with a black and red tie. He brushed his hair, brushing out any knots, making sure to look neat and tidy, before applying cologne to his neck.

He smoothed down the shirt, admiring himself in the mirror, the surreality of taking Vergil on a date, his face and neck almost matching the shirt. He was just so happy...he had been planning on asking Vergil for a while, but could never find the right time, never find the right opening.

With a loving sigh, Dante looked at his watch. It was getting close to eight, and he had an idea...

Quietly, he made his way down the steps, the agency oddly quiet, and he wondered what Vergil was up to, as he was also very quiet in his bedroom. Was he nervous like him? Did he throw all his clothes around the bedroom looking for the perfect outfit? But Vergil always looked good, the way his fancy outfits hugged his delicate body, his curves and length...Vergil was so beautiful..

..and Dante was swooning, as he went outside to the garden, picking out a rose. He ignored the thorns pricking onto his fingers, shaking his hand to make them fall to the grass before taking the nose to his heart, imagining putting it behind Vergil's ear when he leaned in for a ki-

Dante's alarm went off on his phone, and he gasped, running towards the door. 7:55, it was, and Dante ran through the garden, and back inside the house, towards the front door, where he went outside, looking up at the neon sign. The agency he named in his grief for losing his beloved...but not now, now, he had Vergil, and he was going to be the best brother he could be from now on. And that meant teasing him, begging for attention each time he crashed on his lap, or stole his clothes while he was in the shower, or prank calls, or leaving the toilet seat up, or leaving a tiny piece of chocolate in his coffee while they began the day wrapped up in each other's arms..

"Got to do this right.." he said with a smile, adjusting his tie, smoothing out his shirt and pants, taking a deep breath as he stood in front of the door.

8:00 on the dot, and Dante cleared his throat, knocking on his own door.

Vergil heard the knock through the walls, raising an eyebrow. "Who could be knocking..and why now?" he said to himself, putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Unbeknownst to him, just like Dante, Vergil had run through his closet, throwing his clothes haphazardly around the room, looking for the perfect outfit, before settling on a beautiful white number, and a blue tie. He looked at himself in the mirror for the tenth time, smoothing his hair, before Dante's voice was heard saying, "Come in!"

Vergil almost growled, how dare Dante invite someone inside, especially when he said that he was going to pick him up at-

It was eight o clock! and...he growled, hoping that insufferable..wench and that demon with mother's..face..

He stomped outside the room, towards the top of the staircase, when an audible gasp was heard from the main room.

Dante found himself frozen to the floor, jaw slackened in shock, eyes blown in surprise at the angel standing before him, wearing a white waistcoat, light blue button down underneath, along with white pants, a blue tie and brown knee-high boots. Every piece of clothing was tailored to his shapely body in every perfect way, clean and pristine like he had fallen out of heaven, and he almost expected white wings to unfurl.

"Vergil.." was all Dante could say, barely a whisper as the elder placed a hand on the railing, slowly taking his time down the steps, towards his twin.

A smug smirk was on Vergil's lips as he stood before Dante, smoothing back his hair.

"What's wrong, little brother? Have I finally found something to deem you speechless? Perhaps I should do this more often, keep that wild mouth of yours shut.."

Then he noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the room, no sign of the demon, or Mary..then who...knocked..

He realized that it was Dante himself. Dante who had went outside of his own agency, knocking on his own door for the full effect. Vergil almost swooned. Dante blushed, looking at the stunning beauty before him, before approaching him, grinning. "You're so...beautiful.." he said, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, following that up by tucking a rose behind his ear.

The act made Vergil flush.

"Dante..." Vergil began, losing his train of thought once Dante turned to him, a blissful, joyful smile that reached his ears, just about the happiest smile he had seen since their first reunion almost twenty-five years ago. That's when Vergil knew-he would do anything to protect this smile. Anything to see it again, and anything to keep it shining bright.

He was very much in love, and he knew Dante felt the same, and so, he put his arm through Dante's, with a darling purr,"Come now, little brother, we don't want to be late.."


End file.
